


Exam season

by infienight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infienight/pseuds/infienight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata cram for exams (will come back to edit summary _(:3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume_Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/gifts).




End file.
